


You make me feel alive again

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Ryan, Happy Ending, Haunting, M/M, No Angst, Ryan turns human, Smell, Sound, Taste, Touch, just some cute fluff, sight, skeptic Shane, that I hope you will enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Ghost Ryan Bergara ( hence the major character death but it's not what you think ) haunts the place of Shane Madej, a skeptic who never believed in supernatural. Until one night his skepticism is put to the test when he sees something he can't explain and for the first time, he considers the supernatural. That's also when Shane sees Ryan for the first time, but it’s certainly not the last. Soon enough, things take a turn neither of them would have expected. The more Shane believes, the more Ryan gains his human senses again, the more human he becomes.Each chapter will be based off one of the five senses :)





	1. Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you for 200+ followers!  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> The story is completed so there will be a new chapter posted every day until we reach the end!!!

_Sight_

 

Shane Madej never believed in the supernatural. It was all bullshit and simply something people used to get views on Youtube by the power of editing. He never thought twice about his apartment being haunted. Why would he? That was until he was sitting in his apartment one night and he heard the sound of something shattering in the kitchen.

Strange things had been happening around him but he would always see the logical explanation for it. Whether because he had left the window open and it was windy so the door shut by itself, or that he came home and his laundry was done and he just didn't remember putting it away or make his bed in the morning. It was all silly little things that Shane pushed away in the back of his head because it was all baloney. 

He turned his head in the direction of the sound and turned down the volume of his television. He waited a couple seconds to see if he would hear anything else but when nothing followed, he frowns and stood up to make his way to the kitchen. The thought of someone breaking in crossed his mind but he lived in a pretty safe neighborhood and no one would break in at this hour when the lights were on. 

He turned on the lights with the switch to his left and his eyes landed on a broken glass on the ground. Pieces laying around everywhere. Now that was strange. 

His eyes scanned the room and the cabinet where the glass once was, was slightly open. The window was closed and no one else was there. For once, Shane didn't have a logical explanation for it. 

He sighed, confused but too tired to think anything of it and walked into his laundry room, being careful not to step on anything, to grab the broom and clean up.

To his absolute shock, there was a figure standing beside the pile of glass at his return. A very human-like figure but it was too foggy to be able to tell if it was a male or a female. Either way, the person looked in deep thought and didn’t seem to a knowledge the presence of Shane. He blinked a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him but it didn’t move.

“ What the hell.”

Shane spoke and the figure, a man, turned in the direction of Shane. A distinguishable look of guilt, almost apologetic, on his face. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?” 

The man was shorter than Shane by a couple of inches but much bigger than him. Nicely built with dark spiky hair and big brown eyes. Shane couldn’t quite see the detail of his face as it was like looking at a hologram, it even made him doubt if he was hallucinating, but Shane knew the man would be his type.

His lips parted slightly and he stared at him in shock. The male didn't say anything but the look on his face changed from guilt to a mix of horror and surprised, as to say  _you can see me?_

Ryan didn't mean to drop the glass. He meant to look around in the cabinet when he accidentally pushed over a glass. He hid as soon as Shane walked in which was stupid because he was a ghost and obviously Shane couldn't see him.

He had been walking around in Shane's apartment for some time now but never caused any trouble, until now. He died in the apartment a couple of months before Shane moved in and from the first moment he saw him, he developed a small crush if he can even call it that. He always found Shane to be cute and he did his best to help around. He was shy and couldn’t exactly make himself known as he didn’t know how the other would react so he did little task here and there and so far it seemed to work because Shane never noticed him. Until now. 

Ryan looked troubled and Shane saw his figure for the first time. Ryan waved his hand in front of him to test out Shane’s attention and the man simply raised a brow waiting for an answer, waiting for him to talk.

_How was this possible?_

Ryan never did.Instead of talking, Ryan panicked and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Shane squinted his eyes at the spot the man once stood and there was nothing. Nada. He swore he was there though. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and when he opened them again the figure was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and blamed it on a sleepless night he had been having lately. Work had been hard and it was probably his imagination playing tricks on him. He really needed to get it together. He bends down and cleaned off the mess and forgot about it. His skeptic mind took over once again and he went to sleep completely unaware of the man watching over him.


	2. Sound

_Sound_

 

Shane still wasn’t a believer. What he had seen was too clear to be a spirit of some sort but not vague enough to be human. He wasn’t ready to believe until he saw it again. Which didn’t happen for a couple of nights and that’s how Shane stayed a skeptic. He didn’t see it for a couple of nights or witness anything strange so he forgot about the whole thing and assumed it was his mind playing tricks. 

That changed when he came home about a week later to the faint sound of someone singing. That’s when Shane started to doubt his reality and therefore, his sanity.

He grabbed the nearest umbrella for protection and brought it over his shoulder like a baseball bat ready to hit. He knew he probably looked like an idiot but it’s all he had in the moment. He slowly walked up to the sound that pulled him like a magnet. He made sure to be careful and not make any sound that could ruin his tactic and to his complete shock, when he peaked his head,  he saw the same man of the previous week, in his living room,  humming a song casually as he brushed the dust away from Shane’s library shelf. His back turned to Shane.

 “ It's you again” 

Ryan stopped moving. Eyes wide even though Shane couldn’t see him. 

Throughout the day, Shane had been talking to a believer co-worker of his about ghosts and spirits. That set out a doubt in his mind as he shared his previous experience. A sudden thought hit him. He hasn’t thought about it since then and nothing had happened. But the same day it’s being brought up again, the same figure appears again.

But that was surely a coincidence. 

“ Hello?” Shane asked again when the person didn’t make a move or show any signs to respond.

Shane surprisingly didn’t feel threatened. He knew he probably should as there was a stranger in his apartment but the man was literally cleaning his living room so why would he be a threat? Whatever he was. The figure turned around ever so slowly and Shane finally got a good look at his face. He wasn’t as foggy as last time. 

“You... you can see me?”

The man stuttered, almost looking frightened and Shane placed his umbrella down. He found the reaction ironic as he should be the one being frightened. 

“ Who are you? and what are you doing in my house?” 

” I’m- I’m Ryan.” 

Shane rolled his eyes and removed his coat but not making a move of getting any closer. 

“ That still doesn’t tell me who you are and what you are doing here” 

Ryan frown like it wasn’t obvious enough. Didn’t he figure it out? 

” I’m a ghost “ 

Shane scoffed a laugh and opened the front door as a clear sign it was time for his new friend to leave. It was late and he was tired of his mind playing tricks on him. 

” Yeah, sure, and I’m the pope. Now get out”

He pointed to the door and Ryan blinked a couple of times. Shane tilted his head toward the door, encouraging him to leave in an unspoken manner, and Ryan wanted to argue. Tell him he couldn’t leave, that it was useless. But he went with it. Maybe that will be the proof Shane needs to believe him. 

Ryan made his way out and Shane closed the door behind him with an exhausted sigh. To his horror, when he turned around, Ryan was still there. He was back but now sitting on the edge of the couch, his legs hanging in the air, arms by his side. This was getting out of hand.

That was the first time Shane genuinely felt scared. Or at least worried about his mental health. This Ryan guy didn’t seem bothered at all and that angered him even more. Shane started pacing in the apartment while running his fingers through his hair furiously. 

” Okay. I don’t know what you want but I’m gonna need you to leave me alone. You’re creeping me the fuck out”

Ryan winced at the last part as it was never his intention to scare him away, even though he knew that would probably be the case.

” I’m sorry. Believe me when I say my intentions are pure. I don’t mean you any harm. Sadly, I can’t leave. I’m kind of trapped here” 

Shane grunted and sat down on the couch. He placed his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands.  

“ Great. Just great. Listen, I’m gonna take a nap because my mind is about to explode and I’m hallucinating that I am talking to some ghosts, which is insane because I don’t even believe in that in the first place but man I really need to sleep, so when I wake up you better be gone”

Last time he saw it, Shane went to sleep and it disappeared the next morning. So maybe this will be the case too, he thought.

_I will just fall asleep and when I wake up, everything will be back to normal_

Shane took a moment to catch his breath and Ryan just stood there, quietly. Unsure of what to say. Shane did look like he hadn’t been sleeping well and he knew how crazy the situation sounded so he simply nodded. It would be better for Shane to sleep it off before he explains everything. 

So Shane went to sleep while Ryan simply sat there and watched. He was also thinking about how he ended up there. How it was possible for Shane to not only see him but hear him as well. He hadn’t had that many interactions with humans but the one he had, no one ever saw him. Shane had mentioned something interesting though. How he didn’t believe in the supernatural, yet accepted the thought of Ryan being a ghost. Ryan took that as a lead and spent the 2 hours Shane was asleep to find some answers. For himself, but mostly for Shane as the poor guy was torturing himself trying to convince this was all in his head.

When Shane woke up, Ryan was still in the same position he had left him. Shane opened his eyes slowly and lifted up his head just enough to see Ryan sitting there, staring at him with a small smile on his face. 

” You’re still here”

He laid his head back on the couch and placed his arms over his eyes, trying to block out the outside world. 

” Of course. Where else would I be? I can’t exactly leave”

Ryan seemed to be way more confident and happier than before and that confused Shane. 

” Why not? Why can’t you leave my apartment?” 

Ryan laughed softly and Shane heard him moving around which forced him to open his eyes. He was walking around, staring at the pictures on Shane’s wall. 

“ I mean, technically it was my apartment “ 

Shane sat upright and eyed him carefully. Was this some kind of mafia threat or some sort of treasure was buried under his bathroom tiles and Ryan was trying to evict him so he can have all the money. Was this apartment some kind of big secret he didn’t know about?

” Is this it? Is this some kind of real estate misunderstanding and you want your apartment back?” 

Ryan smiled softly before taking his seat back at the end of the couch at a safe distance from Shane. “ Not exactly.” 

” Then was is it?” Shane said while letting out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

” I died here,”  Ryan said simply. It took him some time to accept the reality but he didn’t mind it as much anymore. 

Shane suddenly tensed up. 

“ Oh” That’s all his brain allowed him to say. There was a moment of silence where neither knew what to say but Ryan waited patiently for Shane to ask the questions he knew he was waiting for. 

” So this is real? You’re not just a part of my imagination?”

Ryan laughed again and this time, Shane found himself smiling back. 

” I’m afraid not” 

“ What happened?” Shane asked and Ryan could hear the nervousness with a hint of sadness in his voice. He found it sweet. Ryan cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably as he tried to recall the details of his death. 

“ I was killed. I’m not sure how, to be honest with you. All I remember is that I was in my bed. I heard some footsteps and when I went to investigate where the noise was coming from, I found nothing. As I was walking away, I felt this pinch in my stomach and when I woke up, I was floating and I was just gone.”

Shane could hear how much Ryan tried to make it sound like it was no big deal but he could see how much Ryan worked himself up to remember it. He could only imagine how horrible it must have been for him. Being alone all this time and waking up to discover your own dead body. 

 “ I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say, that’s just awful”

” That’s life. It happens, or was life I suppose” 

The sad smile and the pain in his eyes was something Shane swore he never wanted to see again. He actually felt for the guy. Which was strange because he just met him, but he had a feeling it wasn’t reciprocated. If Ryan died here that means he had been here for awhile, which also mean he had been watching over Shane and knew more about him than he thought. Shane would have to ask about that later.

The more he talked, the more Shane could see Ryan clearer. It was so strange to see something developed right in front of your eyes. Like watching a Polaroid picture develop.

Shane wasn't scared anymore. Ryan had such a good energy coming from him that Shane couldn't help but let himself relax into it. He had a contagious smile that Shane couldn't fight. Plus, if Ryan wanted to kill him, he would have done it a long time ago. Which reminded Shane that he never actually introduced himself. 

“ I’m Shane, by the way, ” Shane almost reached out to shake his hand but then realized how stupid that would be so he settled for a simple genuine smile instead. 

” I know,” Ryan said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Shane raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips and Ryan was sure that if he was human, he would be blushing. 

_Maybe this isn't so bad_

They talked so more that night and eventually, they came to a theory that was confirmed a couple of days later when Ryan made another apparition. The first guess was that Shane being the skeptic that he was, couldn’t see Ryan. He never believed in him so he was never able to interact with him. But that changed the night his skepticism was tested. The night he even let his mind consider the idea of the supernatural, he saw Ryan for the first time. He didn’t see him again when he stopped believing and only made him appeared when the thought of believing crosses his mind. The more Shane believed, the more he could see Ryan. They tested out their theory and Shane ignored to the best of his ability the idea of ghosts being real. It worked. 

It always came down to the fact that Ryan didn’t exist until Shane started to believe.


	3. Smell

_Smell_

 

Shane started to believe after that. He still wasn’t on the whole demon/supernatural thing but he believed Ryan was real. He still didn’t understand how it all worked though. A small part of him still tried to find the logical and scientific side of it but he would always end up empty. Plus, he had grown fond of Ryan and having him as his _roommate_. So if believing in ghosts was the only way to keep Ryan around, he was more than happy to do so. 

“ You weren’t always here right?”

Shane was home early today and for the first time in a while, he was actually cooking. Usually, he would just grab some takeout on his way home but today was different. Ever since Ryan came around, Shane actually had something to look forward to. Someone to look coming home to. So he thought he would go back to his old habit and actually spend more time around his apartment.

” Of course I was. You just never saw me. I was always here. But you made me come to life by believing in me” 

“ Wow, that sounds poetic. You should write a book about it”

Ryan let out a wheeze that Shane had become a fan of, even though he would never tell him that. He found it adorable. 

” Shut up, Shane” 

Shane smirked and bent down slightly, searching into the fridge for ingredients while Ryan sat on the counter happily. His little legs floating around like it always did when he sat somewhere too high for his height. 

” Tell me again what you did? All the laundry and all my chores. That was you? That was your way of communicating with me?”

Ryan stopped moving his legs and played with his fingers nervously, avoiding his gaze.

“ Well..um.. yeah I suppose. I just wanted you to feel at home and welcome. After a couple of weeks, I noticed how much time you spent at work and how when you came home you would directly go to bed and you started neglecting this place, so I figure I would give you a hand”

Shane placed the items on the counter across Ryan and rested his hips against it. He found himself smiling at the young boy in front of him. He found Ryan fascinating. He was always ironically full of life and in the small time Shane knew him, he never heard him complain. Ryan spent months helping Shane around because he was just generous like that and he cared. 

” Thank you, Ryan. Seriously, you’re the best ghost a guy could ever ask for”

For the first time since he died, Ryan felt proud of himself. He felt accomplished which was hard to do as a ghost. He really liked Shane and he hoped his actions weren’t too clingy or creepy. Luckily, Shane sounded sincere and that made him feel something he never thought he would feel again.

Ryan smiled ever so brightly at Shane and Shane felt his knees go weak. Is it possible to crush on a ghost? 

The younger of the two nodded as acknowledgment and quickly changed the subject. ” Which by the way, I never got around to figure out what you do for work ” 

” Oh, I work at this company called Buzzfeed. I make videos “ Shane placed the pasta in a pot on the stove and started cutting little pieces of chicken, missing completely wide-eyed Ryan.

” Are you serious?” Ryan stared in disbelief.

“ Yeah. I just started there recently and boy, and it’s pretty intense. Why? Do you know it?” He crocked his dead towards Ryan and eyed him for a small instance before going back to the stove making sure nothing caught on fire. 

” Do I know it? I used to work there dude”

” Are you kidding? “ It was a good thing Shane already placed everything where it needed to be because he was sure he would have dropped the pot. 

” No. I swear. I was mid-way through my internship when I...”

Ryan didn’t finish his sentence by Shane knew exactly what he meant but he didn’t want to think about it.  

“ Wow. So we could have actually met “ He smiled at the thought they could have been friends and that they actually shared common interests but his smile faded when he realized what he was implying.

_If you were still alive_

_“_ Yeah. I guess we could have _“_

Shane looked up at Ryan, who was already looking at him and opened his mouth to apologize but Ryan waved his hand to dismiss him. He gave him an apologetic smile and Ryan shrugged, clearing his throat. Thinking about what Shane and he could have been and everything Ryan could have done, pained him. When Ryan was alone all this time, it didn’t bother him but ever since he met Shane, he is seeing all of those opportunities he is missing out on.

” So, what are you making?”

” Oh, just some chicken pasta. “

Shane went back to his cooking, making sure everything is under control. Adding ingredients as he went. 

 ” I’m not sure if it’s any good as I can’t really smell or feel anything anymore but I’m sure it will be delicious ” Ryan smiled encouragingly and Shane turned his head in confusion. 

” Wait, you can’t smell? Anything at all?”

Ryan shakes his head in embarrassment while Shane stirred the sauce.

“ I kind of lose all my senses when I died. Sight and hearing seem to be the only ghost characteristics I have. I can’t taste or feel anything either. It’s all numb”

Shane pondered in silence before he flashed Ryan a smile and Ryan knew Shane just had an idea. Which was never good. 

Shane took a spoon while Ryan watched his movements. He dipped the spoon into the sauce and carefully walked over to Ryan, a hand under in case of any spills. 

“ Close your eyes”

Shane stood in front of Ryan, who wanted to argue but he could never say no to Shane.

“ Okay, but why?”

He could never say no to him but he was allowed to ask. Right? 

Shane sighed and Ryan immediately regretted asking.

” Just do it. Do you trust me?”

There was a hint of hope in his eyes and something told Ryan there might be a deeper meaning behind Shane asking that, but he didn’t push it and did as instructed. Shane position the spoon under Ryan’s nostrils.

“ What can you smell?”

” Shane, I told you I can-“

” Shhh. Just focus”

Ryan took a deep useless breath and tried to put his attention to his surroundings.

While Ryan tried to find his senses, Shane took the opportunity to analyze Ryan’s beauty. He swore he looked more beautiful every day. The long eyelashes, full lips, strong accentuated jawline. A cute little nose and just an overall face that Shane wanted to kiss all over.

But he can’t. That’s right. Nothing will happen. Shane snapped back to reality after being hit by a wave of common sense. He brought his focus back on Ryan.

” What can you feel. What can you sense”

Ryan furrowed his brow and Shane found it adorable.

” Nothing”

Shane sighed disappointed at his attempt but it was too soon to quit. He looked around for an idea and his eyes landed on the clean laundry basket and figured it was worth a try. He told Ryan to keep his eyes closed and walked over to grab an item. 

” Okay, let’s try this” 

He grabbed a fresh shirt from the laundry and placed it a reasonable distance from Ryan’s face and Ryan attempts to take a whiff.

” What do you smell?”

Ryan leaned in closer and something changed. If he tried hard enough, he could feel a vague odor. He took a couple of a deep breath through his nose and settled back on the counter. 

” I smell... something fresh. Like a summer breeze. I can’t put my finger on it but it’s familiar “

Shane smiled brightly even though Ryan couldn’t see him and waved it again.

” You’re doing good, buddy. Keep going”

” Something sour, but sweet and sugary. Like lemon maybe?” 

Ryan opened his eyes in shock and looked at Shane’s shirt. He remembers that smell. He remembers seeing it, at least. 

“ Wait. Isn’t your laundry detergent lemon scented? I remember seeing it on the box” 

” It sure is” 

Ryan suddenly felt overwhelmed. He tried again and he actually could detect the smell. He jumped off the counter and Shane moved aside, watching curiously. Ryan let his instinct follow the scent and he walked over to the oven. He closed his eyes once again and took another whiff and he could actually smell it. So good he could almost distinguish the ingredients Shane used. His mouth opened slightly and he was actually amazed how it actually worked. All he needed to do was practice and use his other senses to guide him. He just stared at the food in front of him. Taking it all in and Shane got nervous. Maybe he had taken it too far.

“ What’s wrong?”

He shook his head and a sad smile found his way to his lips but never turned to look at Shane. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling for once in his dead life. He felt happiness, nostalgia and worry at the same time. He wasn’t sure what was happening to him. He knew what he was feeling wasn’t normal but he loved how it made him feel. Being in touch with his past life and sensing things, it made him feel alive again. 

” You make me feel more and more human, Shane” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you tomorrow for the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx  
> P.s: I made a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans)  
> for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:


	4. Touch

_Touch_

 

Shane started spending more and more time at home. He even turned down a night at the bar to spend more time with Ryan. Which he knew if he told him that, Ryan would say that he is insane and should spend his time with his real friends rather than him.

But the truth is, Ryan meant more to Shane than most of the people in his life.

It wasn’t even a choice for him. He had never met anyone like Ryan. He was funny, understanding, smart, quick on his feet and never backed down from a challenge. Not to mention good looking. He was more giving and kindhearted than most humans. 

His friends started noticing a change and started questioning him. Asking if he met someone, if everything was okay, why he wasn’t going out with them more. He never knew what to say.

For the first time, Shane realized that he was in love with someone who didn’t exist anymore. 

What was he supposed to say? Or do? It's not like he could show off Ryan to his friends or introduce him to his parents. He knew the situation was complicated but he couldn’t just give up and move on. He could never forget about Ryan, no matter how hard he tried. 

His worries went away the moment he stepped foot in his apartment. He felt a warmth like he always did ever since Ryan came around. It felt home. He never used to stay at one place for more than a couple of months and he would always spend his time away anyway, whether it was at a bar or at work, but now, he actually felt attached.

An odor made his nose twitch as he walked in. He took off his jacket and walked into the kitchen, following the odor. A smile formed on his lips as soon as he laid eyes on Ryan, resting against the doorframe waiting for his ghostly friend to notice him. The smile was soon reciprocated.

” Well hello there,” Shane said.

” Hi ” Ryan replied in his sweet little innocent voice that made Shane’s heart flip. 

“ What smells so good?” He prompted himself off the doorway and looked passed Ryan, noticing the state his kitchen was currently in.

” Oh, I made you some food. I hope you don’t mind”

As someone who always cleans up after himself when he's cooking and likes to keep his apartment semi-clean, seeing the mess should trigger something in him. But this was Ryan. He could never say no to Ryan, especially not with his shy puppy brown eyes. Plus, it was basically his house as well. So Shane only smiled, happiness filling his lungs to see Ryan keeping in touch with his human side.

” Not at all. It’s been a while since someone cooked for me.”

” I’m not sure what it is and if it will be anything good. I was never one to cook but I thought I would give it a try” Ryan rubbed the back of his neck nervously in hope that Shane didn’t mind it too much. 

Shane was amused by Ryan’s nervousness.

” I see someone has been using their new sense of smell” He joked but that didn’t help Ryan feel better. Ryan dropped his gaze on the ground and kicked his feet absently, his feet tracing unexistent patterns on the ground. 

” Sorry” He suddenly felt embarrassed as he thought he should have asked Shane before starting experimenting. Maybe he pushed his luck. 

” Hey, no, don’t be. I’m glad to see you enjoying yourself again. Plus, you know what they say, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. You’re more than welcome to use the kitchen however you would like.” 

Ryan smiled shyly and Shane returned the smile, happy to see the spark back in Ryan’s eyes. 

Ryan nodded happily and turned back to whatever he had going on. 

“ Can I help you with anything?”

Ryan was touched by Shane’s offer and pointed over to the counter.

“ Can you hand me that plate over there?”

” Sure thing” 

Shane reached over to grab the plate and as he was handing it to Ryan, their accidentally brushed fingers. The plate falling to the ground from the shock. Ryan jumped back and Shane just stared, his mouth slightly open. Electricity passed through the two of them and Ryan was left speechless. 

” Di-did you feel that?” 

Ryan nodded. 

They just stared, trying to understand how that was possible. It was impossible for spirits to make such contact with humans, even fewer chances for both of them to feel it. 

Shane would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this moment. About if he would ever be able to feel Ryan. But this was something even his wildest dream couldn't make up. He never felt anything like it. He always thought he would laugh it off and see this as this amazing accomplishment but he was left speechless. Ryan’s touch was so soft and smooth and yet, it felt like his skin was on a fire. In a good way. A rush of electricity and adrenaline going through his veins. He almost felt light headed. He knew it probably couldn’t be healthy and some god up there would be upset but it was a simple touch that left you wanting more.

Neither of them said anything or moved. The broken plate on the ground was the only thing separating them and Shane secretly prayed that breaking his kitchen supplies wouldn’t become a habit.

When Shane locked eyes with Ryan, he saw something new in them. Feeling more human and courageous than ever, Ryan decided to take a risk ” Shane, can I try something?” Ryan’s voice was almost shaking. 

Shane nodded slowly and moved away from the plate, in case. 

“ Tell me if I’m hurting you” Ryan moved in front of Shane to face him and Shane nodded, his mouth going dry. 

Ever so carefully and slowly, Ryan raised his hand and reached for Shane’s shoulder. Shane’s breathing became heavy as he watched Ryan get closer. Then he felt it. Ryan’s small delicate fingers landed on his shoulder and it was more than he ever imagined. 

“ Can you feel that?” 

His voice was so soft and anxious. Shane nodded once again, unable to speak. 

Ryan’s moved his fingers down his arm and Shane felt like his heart was about to rip out of his chest. 

” And this “

Shane nodded once again and Ryan kept making his way down Shane’s arms until he linked their fingers together. 

” Holy shit”

Their hands connected and Ryan stared at their hands. His hand looked so small compared to Shane’s.

Shane bit his bottom lips and looked up at Ryan, asking nervously.  

” Have you ever-“

” No” Ryan’s eyes snapped up to his, interrupting his thoughts. 

Ryan kept their fingers intertwined, and more confident this time, brought his other hand to Shane’s face. Tracing his features gently, tracing his fingers over his lips.

Ryan locked eyes with Shane and he swore he could feel his heartbeat again.


	5. Taste

_Taste_

 

Ever since they found out Ryan could actually feel things and that he could physically touch Shane, things took a new interesting twist. With Shane being able to touch Ryan back, they haven’t been able to stay away from each other. It was like a mutual attraction that drew them to each other like a magnet. They couldn’t deny it now, Ryan was turning more human every day. Heck, he had a heart again. A heart that beat only for Shane.

Sadly, there was always the option that this was all some trick. That it only worked because Shane believed in him but the second he moved out or stopped believing, Ryan would disappear again. Ryan confronted Shane about it. Saying how Ryan couldn’t guarantee forever. He couldn’t promise a life. That Shane couldn’t restrain himself to Ryan and that there was so much more Shane deserved. Ryan had to let him go.

But Shane denied him every time. He refused to leave his side and couldn’t imagine a life without Ryan and if that meant staying in that apartment forever and watching a scary amount of Ghosts hunters shows well that is exactly what he was going to do. Ryan could interact with Shane with more than words now and the fact that he could even see him was a miracle itself. Shane didn’t need anything or anyone else.

It was on a relaxing Sunday afternoon when they were cuddling on the couch that Ryan wanted to try his latest discovery. Ryan realized that he could be seen, he could be heard, he could be smelled, he could be touched. So he certainly could be tasted.

“ Hey, Shane?”

” Yeah, bud?” 

Shane kept his eyes on the TV but tilted his head to the side slightly to show Ryan he was listening. He had his arm wrapped protectively around Ryan’s waist while Ryan laid his head on Shane’s shoulder. 

” You know how you helped me regain my sense of smell? Making me close my eyes and trust my instinct?”

Shane hummed but turned his attention to Ryan, wondering where the young boy was going with this.

“ I was wondering... can I try something?”

” Sure” Shane shrugged casually but his voice sounded hesitant. He felt Ryan move out of his spot and Shane already missed the way Ryan felt in his arms. He sat crossed legged in front of Shane and waited for Shane to turn to him. 

” Close your eyes”

Shane did as instructed and waited. He heard Ryan move around and suddenly he could feel Ryan’s hot breath on his face. He went to open his eyes to question him but Ryan shut him down.

” Do you trust me?” Ryan’s voice was so soft it sent shivers down his spine. He whispered a quiet _yes_ and Ryan went for it. 

Ryan leaned in and ever so slowly and nervously, placed his lips on Shane’s delicate mouth. Shane gasped at the sudden action. Ryan was kissing him. Ryan was kissing _him_. Except Shane wasn't kissing back.

It was over before Shane could let himself go into the kiss and Ryan pulled away. Shane opened his eyes a couple of seconds later, his brain still trying to register what just happened. Ryan looked at him with his big brown nervous and terrified eyes. Shane could see the heat rise up to his cheeks and he’s never looked more beautiful. He was truly a sight. Ryan took the silence as a bad sign and started overthinking that maybe he misread the signs and should have asked him permission before kissing him randomly. 

” I’m sor-“

Shane cut him off with another kiss and this time it was soon reciprocated. Shane mentally slapped himself for letting Ryan think for a single second he wasn't interested. His stupid brain just too slow to comprehend anything.

The second kiss was more passionate and hands started moving everywhere eagerly. Tasting and touching whatever they could like Ryan had been craving. It was like having your favorite meal after months and months of being denied it. He pressed his hand on the side of Ryan’s neck and he could feel a quiet pulse. It was truly music to his ears. Shane smiled into the kiss and that forced them to pull away. 

Ryan looked down at his body and he didn’t feel like he was floating anymore. He could see and feel himself without this emptiness inside. He was human again. It was easy to say Ryan had never felt more alive than in this moment.

Suddenly, Shane could feel all of Ryan and it was the best thing he had ever experienced. 

” Hi” Shane stated goofily.

Ryan broke out a laugh and Shane rested their foreheads together, his fingers never leaving his pulse as a constant reminder that this was real. Ryan was alive. He was _his_. His from head to toe. Meat and bones. 

” Hi”

They both smiled like they had just won the lottery. Unable to stop themselves from smiling, touching and kissing every spot they could access. Ryan felt like he was flying. This was the best day of his life and he wished it would never end.

Eventually, they pulled apart but never moving far enough that they couldn’t feel each other. It was like an itch that was finally scratched. Shane stood up, grabbing Ryan with him, lancing their fingers together. 

“ Come with me”

Ryan stared at him quizzingly.

” Where?” Ryan was stuck in the apartment, it’s not like he had many places he could go. Unless-

” Would you like to go on a walk with me? Since you are feeling so adventurous”

Ryan’s eyes brightened the room and shined brighter than ever. He nodded excitedly and gripped onto Shane’s hands. Shane brought him to his feet and they took a step together. Nervous to find what was on the other side but the way Shane squeezed back told him he would be fine as long as he had Shane by his side. 

They walked through the door together and for the first time in months, Ryan felt alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it<3 thank you so much for giving this a try and I will see all of you soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you tomorrow for the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx  
> P.s: I made a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans)  
> for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:


End file.
